Dark Sorcerer
by 666Rik666
Summary: Naruto whished for a parent. Victor Von Doom wanted an heir. Their wish was granted and several years later, in other world, armed with demonical might given to him by his biological parents and the scietific and magical knowledge, given to him by his foster parent, Naruto builds his kingdom. In DC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Narvel or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Dark Sorcerer.**

 **Chapter I.**

 _ **For many years, my main desire was to be loved, to have a parent… Never before had I imagined that it will be fulfilled.**_

 _ **Naruto Von Doom.**_

 _Victor von Doom required an heir. He understood that even if he will sire a child, he or she may not have needed criteria or potential. So he just used magic to search for somebody with potential equal to his own and without a parent, so nobody will have deeper influence on the child aside from himself._

 _The wish of the two was granted._

 _Through years of vigorous physical training, learning magical arts and understanding the scientific powers and even more harsher training to control his demonic powers, given to him by his biological parents, Naruto Von Doom, forsaking the surname given to him many years ago, became the secret heir of Victor Von Doom._

 _All that was left… is one final test._

Naruto kneeled in front of his father, clad in his new armor made of _eternium_ fusion of adamatium and vibranium.

"Rise, my son. There is no reason for person with power and will equal to my own, to kneel before me." said Victor.

"Yes father." said Naruto raising to his feet.

"Today, you start your path to greatness, like I did once." Said Doom. "Today, you will prepare to built or conquer a kingdom for yourself. Today, I will send you to another Earth, for your final test!"

Purple lightning from his hands struck the surprised Naruto.

 _I returned to my senses on the wasteland. It seemed that my father randomly had chosen a word for me to build a kingdom in._ _Kilometers around me were covered in dead bodies and destroyed war tech. Whatever happened here certainly wasn't pretty._

 _I continued my path using Kurama's power to locate the living beings. I followed the trial and it led me to the village attacked by the bandits. I noticed that weapons used by them are at least equal to that of twenty first century._

 _Not my century, but I saw many alternative dimensions to tell how the technology will evolve with and without interference of some aliens, evil geniuses and gods._

 _I saw, how one of the bandits raised his battle knife upon the young child, who tried to protect his mother._

 _And I acted._

 _Severed head fell on the ground, blood and bodies ripped asunder fell on the earth seconds later. And in ground soaked in blood people kneeled before me. Before their Savior._

 _Under my mask I smirked. Maybe this world will not be as bad as I thought._

It tookNaruto a year. Only year later, he, after conquering the no man's land and calling it the Kingdom of Latveria, crowned himself as Naruto the First or as he preferred King Doom. Just like his father before himself he started to build his kingdom from scratch. Before it was no man's land different mercenary bands roamed the territory that in other dimension was called Latveria.

No country wanted to deal with it, to dirty their hands, to deal with the crap that the unification of Latveria will produce. When Naruto was crowned, nobody cared, they thought that he is another one-day ruler.

When they understood their mistake it was too late.

Naruto knew about the hidden riches in Latveria's soil and used them as economical booster. He managed to create his laboratory that was actually equal to that of his father. When rulers of other states decided to deal with him army of doombots awaited them.

Goddess of Victory was on the Naruto's side. However, due to this, he was seemed as ruthless and merciless dictator. Propaganda of other nations was rather powerful to fight against, especially with his resources.

So he decided to focus on raising the level of life of his subjects. Naruto worked his fingers to the bone and year later he was one of the greatest leaders in the pharmacy.

They couldn't raise his head upon him without causing the great damage to their precious economy. All in all, he ruled the second Swiss. He reached the so wanted neutrality and was a king in his own country, but to solidify his position he needed allies.

Doom Corporation received several… propositions from different companies. The one who was most local about it was Lexcorp, Star Labs wanted them more like funds than an ally and Wayne Industries send an invitation just out of simple courtesy.

However, Naruto will answer it. He will visit mister Wayne in Gotham. But before… he needed to deal with unwelcomed guest.

He levitated over the castle's tower. Golden cape, golden gloves, golden boots, dark blue tights and Helmet of Fate.

Doctor Fate.

Unlike him in his dark silver armor and black cape, Naruto looked like some dark wizard.

"I presume you are the tyrant of Latveria?" asked Doctor Fate.

"I'm not a tyrant, I forged this country myself! I'm the rightful king of Latveria!"

"That may be, but your presence here is anomaly, and I, as Sorcerer Supreme of this dimension, must deal with you accordingly." Said Fate.

"Try me." Said Naruto as magical energy focused near his fists. However, both were stopped as in bright flash of light they appeared in the central of the large hall.

Fate and Naruto looked around. They were surrounded by different people.

"Fate!" they turned to see a man in brown coat, he spoke with British accent and Naruto didn't like him from the first glance. "What the fuck are you and me, are doing here?!"

"Why are you speaking like this is my doing?" asked Fate.

"Maybe because you are the Sorceror Supreme?" asked female voice behind him. To them moved a woman with long black hair. She was clad as stage performer, or rather illusionist.

"Hey baby!" cheerfully said the man, who spoke with them first.

"Constantine…" said she with noticeable disdain in her voice. "An here I thought what's smelled here?"

"Hey Zatanna, don't so serious. I can bet that this is the golden bucket, who must be blamed."

"I seriously doubt that." Said another female voice, it was a girl in dark purple cape, Naruto could barely see her chin, with dangerously pale skin.

"Raven." Said Constantine. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Golden bucket isn't the one, who did this, even the other one with the immense power wasn't." said she nodding at the Naruto.

"Then why all of us here?" asked Constantine.

However, their chat was stopped by the sound of booming voices, which spoke as one.

"HEAR US MORTALS! BY THE ORDER OF SUPREME THE CHALLENGE WILL START SOON."

"Challenge? What does it mean?" asked Fate. "What kind of challenge?"

"A battle royal one." answered Naruto. "And if it the one I think about that means one certain thing."

"Which is?" asked Raven.

"The fact that buckets position of Sorcerer Supreme is… suspended."

"What?!" screamed the Fate. "What kind of madness are you speaking about?"

"Every period of time, chosen by Supreme Magical Beings of each universe, a challenge of sorts is held. A battle for the title of the Sorcerer Supreme."

"But why were you chosen?" asked Fate.

"Will of Supreme." Said Naruto.

"So, all of us will fight?" asked Constantine.

"What? Afraid that the lady will kick your ass for some, without a doubt, rightful reason?" asked Naruto.

Constantine scoffed.

"Look, who is talking. With all that armor and dark cape, you look like third rate classical black wizard from some old fantasy boo… uhk." Shot from the Naruto's hand forced Constantine shut his mouth, and without a motion he fell to the floor.

"One more thing. My armor is filled with the greatest tech you can dream of. So I'm very modern mage." answered Naruto to the crawling form of Constantine on the floor.

Zatanna laughed at the Constantine's misery. "Oh, I don't know about you guys, but seeing this jerk like this was totally worthy of coming to some god-knows-where held competition."

"This isn't over." said Naruto while Constantine slowly rose from the ground. "Laugh as much as you wish, Zatanna, but our dear opponents will soon try to take us down." said Naruto.

Meanwhile with loud roar, one of the mages attacked the other one. And hell went loose.

"Fuck…" muttered Naruto, evading the fist of Doctor Fate. Jumping in the air to evade his strikes, Naruto turned around and kicked Constantine, who was trying through curses and his crafty planning which involved the betraying and other stuff. Naruto sighed, he really hated, when nearly all fights for really important things end up like a brawl in some third-rate pub.

However, Naruto had another plan. Dealing with contestants one by one like true shinobi wasn't an option anymore. So he moved to plan B: kick Fate's ass, like he always did, and destroy all bastards, who he didn't like from the first glance, like he did with Constantine.

" **Azarath Methrion Zinthos!"**

" _Dleihs!"_

It looked like Zatanna and Raven decided to deal with their differences in their own way.

Fate tried to hit Naruto's mid-section, however, his hand was blocked and twisted under impossible angle. However, someone stopped the finishing blow.

Felix Faust decided that it was the right time to strike from behind. Naruto pierced his body with his right arm. Felix disappeared like all, who were mortally or gravely wounded. However, Fate seized this moment to escape the hold.

Several moments of constant butchery later, the only standing were Naruto and Fate.

"YOU WERE THE ONES WHO HAD REACHED THE FINAL ROUND. FROM NOW ON, YOUR REWARD IS SLIGHTLY CHANGED. FROM NOW ON, THE WINNER WILL RECEIVE THE TITLE OF THE SORCERER SUPREME AND THE LOSER WILL BE GRANTED A WISH, WHICH THE SORCERE SUPREME MUST GRANT."

"So be it." Said Fate gathering the magical energy for the strike.

"Yes." Thought Naruto. "Do it. Step right into the trap."

"Take this!" a power blast of golden light hit Naruto right in the center of his chest and he didn't even attempt to protect himself.

Next moment they were once again above the Naruto's castle's tower in Latveria.

"You didn't attempt to protect yourself." Said Doctor Fate.

"And you stepped right into my trap. Now, you must grant me my wish and you cannot use your position of Sorcerer Supreme to deal with me. Since I was summoned to this challenge, I'm the member of this magical society and you cannot use the 'you are the danger from another dimension, so I must put you down' card." Said Naruto. "You can go now, I'm not your opponent anymore, and I will contact you later, when I will need you to grant my wish."

Doctor Fate scoffed at this. Glowing golden ankh appeared behind him and in bright, also golden, flash, he disappeared.

Meanwhile, Naruto started to prepare for the meeting with mister Wayne. Also, he wished to require the help of one certain supervillianess and mad scientist, who could help with one of his projects.

Recently Naruto started to work over one certain project. He managed to create the substance, which he called _regenerin_. It healed the wounds in seconds and can close even the large one, if used in right amount and at the right time.

However, it cannot regenerate limbs, and the cure of cancer, which the project started as, was still unreachable. The further tests and experiments made another version of the medicine. However, it fastened the metabolism for such state that it turned the human or any other organism into the living bomb.

It was found accidently when one of the scientists decided to test the cure on himself, hoping to return his arm, which he lost during the accident in the laboratory. He managed to return his arm and even received superhuman strength alongside the high-speed regeneration.

However, everything came with a price. Fortunately, when his health worsened he was in the laboratories, they did all that they could, but in the end all that they managed to do was shorten the list of casualties.

It was a miracle that nobody had died.

So, as result he returned to experiments on plants and aside the economical and scientific might of Wayne Industries, he needed the help of the greatest botanist on the planet, doctor Pamela Isley.

(AN: this project was started to relax from the long chapters of my several triple crossovers. I will try to update as fast as I can. **The image of Naruto in his armor can be seen on my profile, under the title 'images for the Dark Sorcerer', all rights reserved**.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Narvel or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Dark Sorcerer.**

 **Chapter II.**

 _ **Thirst for knowledge, especially the forbidden one… never will end well. But as people say… the forbidden fruit tastes better than all.**_

 _ **Naruto Von Doom, about obsession of Lex Luthor.**_

Sitting in his personal plane, with glass of wine in his right hand, Naruto thought about the future talks with mister Wayne. He looked in the illuminator and thought about his current problems.

His spies reported to him, that on the science symposium, started by Wayne Industries, will be visited by Lex Luthor and he could bet, that this wasn't some sort of coincidence. The bald bastard was waiting for him to get out of his country.

Right now, when Lex decided to try and become the President, he will need the allies. And he alongside Bruce Wayne will be the first in his list.

What really surprised Naruto was the fact that in this world there was no teams of the superheroes, which worked worldwide.

Of course, there were Teen Titans, created by the former protégé of the Dark Knight, Nightwing, where young Zatanna and Raven met and started their rivalry and Sentinels of Magic, currently led by Zatanna followed by Raven and former thief-turned-hero Jinx.

In a way, hero society was very similar to bands. Bat Family looked over Gotham, Superman and his kryptonian relatives looked over Metropolis. Members of each 'fractions' didn't have anything against each other, however, because of their so-called 'leaders' saw each other as a threat (Batman's point of view) and ferocious lyncher (Superman's point of view).

So, the unity between the two will not be seen in nearby future. However, Powergirl alongside Huntress and Supergirl alongside Batgirl worked really good in pairs. That brought some hope in Naruto's heart. To make sure that his kingdom is prospering he needed a stable world.

And without a doubt Alexander Luthor will bring chaos to it if he will not do anything. But what can he do? Those were the thoughts of Naruto as the plane landed inGotham airport and he left it for the comfort of his private limousine.

Once again with a glass of alchohol in hand he thought about possible strategies against Luthor.

First of all, he needed to summarize all that he knew about his opponent. He posed himself as kind and humble man, but inside he was arrogant and rotten. His ego knew no bounds, however he illusion himself, trying to pose as savior of humanity, while making attempts on Superman's life.

He himself believes that he will make Humanity a favor, through ridding it of such a threat as Superman, thus claiming a right to lead them for himself. While he sat in his limo, another one passed his machine, with a familiar bald headed man inside.

Since Luthor will be at the point of destination faster than he will be, Naruto continued to forsee the actions of his opponent. Lex maybe sadistic and arrogant, but he certainly wasn't foolish. Right now he needed to play fair and not dirty his hands.

Recent attack of Darkseid and his role in repelling it has risen his reputation tremendously. Once again as he left the limo, Naruto reminded himself that Lex shouldn't be underestimated.

"Ah! Mister Von Doom! What a coincidence! We even arrived at the nearly same time!" 'coincidence' his ass, Luthor stayed here for several minutes, waiting for him. "Coincidence? Mister Luthor, you passed my limo twenty minutes ago. I hardly believe that you get there just a second ago, since there is only one road, and there were no problems with traffic."

"Sharp as always." Said Lex. "Just the man I need."

"And what kind of man do you actually need? And why should I even try to work with you? Despite your accomplishments in the politics and business, your personal vendetta against the Superman has yet to achieve any kind of positive, at least for you, change." Said Naruto.

Lex narrowed his eyes.

"Be as it may be, but I found the reason why. I need someone with the same mindset as me. Someone, who knows, what responsibility and debt to his people means. Someone… like you."

"And what part of me screams: 'hey I'm insane sadistic bastard!'?" asked Naruto. "Of course I look all dark and gloom in my armor. Bur seriously you will have better success in hiring Batman for your cause, than me." Said Naruto moving past Luthor.

"Not bad idea, actually." Thought Luther. "If the main plan with the presidency fails, I can always use this one. Hmm… Batman versus Superman. Human against a being with powers equal to god. Sharp mind against brute power. Just the thought about it sends shivers down my spine."

Meanwhile, on the balcony for the VIP clients Naruto listened to the speech of Bruce Wayne.

"I thank you for coming her, all these bright minds, who gathered here, for scientific symposium made by Wayne Industries. I hope here you will inspiration for new ideas and sponsors for your projects." With these words he ended his long speech and went to the balcony.

Naruto waited for Bruce slowly sipping wine through his metal mask (In old Fantastic Four, when Dr. Doom talks with Susan Storm, it was showed).

"Mr. Wayne!" greeted said man, Naruto, when he entered the room. "I hope you will hear the reason of my visit, before denying even the possibility of our companies working together over one project."

"Hmm… maybe I will listen." said Bruce.

"Good then let me show you." Said Naruto, moving aside and showing him… a plant.

"Plant? What's so special about it?" asked Wayne.

"Special isn't the plant itself, it's the stuff that we put inside. Now, observe…" Naruto ripped off one of the leaves and under astonished eyes of Bruce Wayne, it regrew in mere seconds.

"What? How?" Bruce made a step to the plant, but hand clad in metal glove, gripped his shoulder firmly and stopped him in his tracks. Naruto nodded in direction of the plant. Under surprised eyes of Bruce Wayne plant glowed with bright orange light and seconds later small explosion happened.

"As you can see… We managed to create the serum, which I called _regenerin_. Unfortunately, even has failed it primary purpose – regenerate lost limbs. Thus we created the new serum and it did what was needed, however the metabolism was fastened so much that it turns the subject, in our case plant, into the living bomb."

"You speak like you had tested it on people." Said Bruce.

"Part of the reason why I'm here, one of the doctors tested it on himself. Poor man wanted to hug his wife with both hands once again, even if I had offered him the cybernetic replacement. Now the wife id a widow and their son I fatherless… Moreover, I had lost an entire research facility and barealy managed to save all the personnel, aside the said doctor, who worked there."

"You still didn't explain; why do you need Wayne Industries." Said Bruce.

"Because alone, I will reach the so desired result in decades but together with you it will be months, maybe several years. Finally, after all these years the cure for cancer will be made. Our names will be put in history books, Bruce! And it is very needed for someone, who is portrayed by other countries as usurper and tyrant. They do not even care for the fact that it was me, who picked Latveria up, piece by piece!" roared he the final words in anger.

Bruce placed his hand on the metal shoulder pad of Naruto's armor. "As a child of a doctor, I know, how harsh it was for my father to lose his patients. He was an excellent doctor, but even he failed before the cancer. So if you wish to create a cure from it… I'm in."

"Good." Said Naruto shaking the stretched hand. "By the way, I need another favor from you…"

 **Blackgate prison. Secured cage of a certain red haired villainess**.

Ivy looked at the ceiling and small smile crawled up her lips. Her conquest of Harley was progressing rather well, Joker with all his insanity slowly lost positions after she stated to give the blonde woman the injections.

She scowled.

Even with all her efforts, Harley's mind was too destroyed by Joker and too bound to him. Of course… Smile returned to her face. There were another means to comfort and get Harley away from 'Mistah J', which she used with a lot of passion.

Harley after all had a really soft skin and sexy butt, and… Ivy shook her head. She needed to focus on the problems ahead. First of all, she must get out of here.

Suddenly the doors opened and policemen in the suits, which protected them from her pheromones got inside.

"Pamela Isley. You have a visitor."

They convoyed her through the dark corridors of the Blackgate, to heavily secured room, used for meetings. One of the policemen released her of her shackles and left, leaving her alone in the room.

"I hope they weren't too rough on you?" asked the voice from darkness. Pamela turned her head and saw a man in the armor and dark cloak sitting behind the table.

"And you are?" asked Isley.

"Well, you must have heard about me, if you had ever looked the TV in these several days. I'm Naruto Von Doom, sovereign monarch of Latveria."

"Ah! A European Tyrant."

"European Tyrant? Something new, I heard about the Tyrant of Latveria… But then again, nicknames just stick to people." Said Naruto.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Ivy.

"I'm in need of one certain red haired botanist skills." Answered Naruto.

"And why do you think that I will do this instead of _this_?" Asked Ivy using her pheromones on Naruto.

"That's very big mistake." Said Naruto.

"I don't think so." Said she. "Now obey me!"

Naruto didn't bulge.

"Obey me!" screamed Ivy releasing the increase of her pheromones. She knew that even with the greatest filters in the armor which he had probably had, there was absolutely no chance that that her pheromones didn't pass through them. She felt them inside him.

However, he didn't follow her commands.

"Obey me!" screamed she, now more out of fear than any other feeling.

Now he moved. He slowly rose to his full height black eyelashes of his mask looked into her eyes and with one word he answered to her.

"No."

When Doom searched for an heir, one of the primary criteria was a characteristic that Doom also had, an Indomitable Will. Once he withstood the might of the mightiest telepath and also the man, whose ability was to bend the will of others to his own, add to boot that this ability was amplified by the invention of Victor… and you will see the odds he was against.

So, from his heir he wanted nothing less than this. Being someone, who will never bend before anyone will that be a god, a demon, or someone else.

Thus when Ivy decided to use her pheromones on him, she lost even before she knew about it.

Naruto forced Ivy into the seat in front of him and returned to his.

"You see now, Ivy? The Will is the only thing that matters. The Will is something that will never leave you, it will always be with you and through sheer willpower you can achieve greatness like no other. You saw what my will can do, you saw what kind powers it gives to me."

"Then why do you need me?" asked Ivy.

"Because you are the someone, who can greatly help my cause and I can change you in return." Said he.

"I will help you, Lord Doom. But I will also need something from you. It's about someone, who need help. And I'm the only one, who cares and can give her one…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Narvel or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Dark Sorcerer.**

 **Chapter III.**

 _ **I would have never thought that all this shit will happen. And I would have never believed the consequences of this shit. Also I always wished I would have used the chance myself.**_

 _ **Naruto Von Doom about the Rise**_.

Lex Luthor tapped another report to add it to his personal database. Meanwhile in his mind he counted his chances for presidency. His only opponent was senator Carter. Or rather… so-called senator Carter. Oh… Luthor already knew, what was wrong with the so-called Protector of Peace from the camp of Superman protectors.

He knew about invasion, after all, his private forces were the ones, who abducted J'onn J'onnzz. In his laboratories his scientists were synthesizing the gas that dealt with the White Martians before and will deal now.

Luthor smiled. He prepared for everything. Now all he needed was to wait for his efforts bear the fruits. Several moments later he scowled, however. His Bizarro project has failed. The first one was loyal to him and his cause but seventeen others were rather… chaotic and uncontrolled.

"Mercy." said Lex through the com. "Has our guest arrived?"

"Mister R'as Al Ghul is here; he will be in your cabinet in next three minutes." reported Mercy.

Said man entered the cabinet right after the woman stopped speaking.

"Fine specimen of the amazon race you have in your disposal, mister Luther." Said R'as.

"So I was right about Mercy, but why did I find her on the streets here, in what they call Men's World?"

"Maybe she was banished or there was something else? It doesn't matter. She is absolutely loyal to you."

"Anyway, we need to focus on the reason of this gathering." Said Lex. "We need to be sure, that our plan will work with as much profit as possible."

 **Latveria. Castle Doom**.

Naruto looked at the horizon and thought about the recent events. Everything was going smoothly, just as he planned. He once again thought about the foolish heroes, who tried to protect the law, which never existed in the first time.

It was really hilarious… Placing themselves above law to protect this law, they bwere breaiking said law themselves. All these heroes… All this villians… All that was needed was one firm hand to show them the right way.

Metal glove crashed the glass that was on Naruto, hand.

And it will be his hand! Not Luthor's! Not R'as Al Ghul's! And certainly not someone else's!

" **Yes… yes, kit. Sharpen your fangs and claws. It's time to remind them, what supreme firepower alongside the sharp mind means."**

Voice of his roommate was always loud and clear, encouraging for action and bloodshed.

And he will gladly grant this action and bloodshed.

After all, what will he not do for his best pal?

 **Batcave. Gotham**.

Attacks on the Wayne Industries facilities, which worked over the space satellites and other space related projects left Bruce Wayne warry. And what was making him warry was usually making warry Batman.

It was bad enough that he passed through the lot of stress, during the family incident with Thalia, Damien and R'as. His gaze slipped to his biological son, who trained in the darkest corner of the cave. This greatly worried Bruce. Even for him his son was a bit too… dark. And coming from the famous Dark Knight that was speaking volumes.

However, as people say, troubles come in numbers and after the whole company against the League of Shadows Jason Todd, one of the members of the Family, long thought dead, returned to exact his revenge, on everyone… starting with Joker and ending with Gotham.

During the night full of clashes with forces of Jason, Batman with the help of GCPD, Damien and Tim alongside his Titans, finally managed to push him away from Gotham and restore peace. However… some scars will never heal.

Jason Todd, now better known as Red Hood continued his crusade, even now, without a doubt there was some criminal, in whose heads he was putting bullets. Just like Batman he was a workaholic and unlike Bruce he really enjoyed what he did.

Returned from his thought because of sound made by computer, which warned him about another attack, Bruce rose from his seat and went to the Batmobile.

He closed the door, to find his son already inside.

"What took you so long?" asked he.

Batman smirked. When it got to riding cars, he was such a child.

 **Wayne Industries' laboratories. Space program**.

Explosion in the laboratory destroyed nearly entire building. However, the fires didn't stop the human figures, who carried the different heavy object, but on their path appeared the dark shadow.

Kick to midsection set the man flying into the wall, woman with him jumped four meters in the air, feat impossible for normal human, and tried to kick the figure into the head, but hand in the ebony gloves blocked the kick.

When the man hit the wall, he fell rather… unlucky. Under surprised eyes of the shadow, his bones returned to the right places and wounds regenerated.

Something little fell from the ceiling. Flashes shined in the dark and blood fell on the floor. Damian didn't hesitate, he saw, how powerful was his opponent and he knew that he will withstood a few cuts. But even he was surprised by the speed of his regeneration.

Batman threw a bone crashing punch to the neck of one of the scientists. He didn't even buldge.

Bruce decided to use another means of action…

Explosive batarangs appeared in his hands and pierced the flesh of the strange creature, who seemed like the scientists, but in truth weren't one, Bruce knew all his staff, and doctors here were checked several times.

Batarangs exploded turning the first doppelganger into the white smoking pieces of something that resembled flesh. Second doppelganger jumped out of the window and was met with heat vision of Superman, who came to check the explosion.

"Looks like you need a bit of help." Said the shield bearer, landing on the earth.

"I had everything under my control." Replied Batman, with Damian, standing behind his father's back. "Why are you here?"

"I heard about explosion and decided to check. After all Senator Carter will appoint me as Protector of the State soon."

"Until that time try to not get in the mess and push your big nose into other people's busness, or I will again remind you, that you _can_ bleed."

 **Meanwhile in Latveria**.

Two man, both blonde, one unknown to the everyone, because of his constant wear of his armor, shook their hands coming to the compromise.

This day was marked. As the one when the alliance between the Atlantis and the Latveria was born, technologies of Von Doom will clear the ocean water and bottom of the sea, so needed for atlantians to live, and Atlantis in return, promised to help the Latveria in times of need.

The deal was profitable for everyone: Naruto's nano-machines, which he used to filtrate the water and clear the bottom of the ocean didn't cost him anything, his father, much before him managed to find a way to build these handy little things in mass, with nearly no cost.

Atlantis too didn't need to do anything, until someone foolish enough to attack the Latveria will appear. But with someone as Lex Luthor on horizon, Naruto wasn't so sure in the future anymore.

"So… How is Mera doing?" asked Naruto, he found it really interesting, since where there were strong blonde haired men, soon there will appear a red haired woman. In case of his biological father it was his mother, in case of Arthur there was Mera and for him worked Pam.

"Good. Your energy field and nanorobots that are clearing my kingdom are making wonders." Replied Arthur. Yes, less polluted areas are better than polluted ones and not only for pregnant woman.

"Our son will be born soon, healthy and strong, all thanks to you, my friend." Said Arthur raising a cup in his hand.

"Then let us drink for the future King of Atlantis." Said Naruto raising his own.

 **Secret laboratory of Lex Luthor**.

Walking around and looking at the results of his work, Luthor was really proud. Bizarro clones maybe weren't as good and strong as Superman, but also they were numerous and loyal to him. Creation of the battle armor, for him, to personally fight the Superman, was also coming to an end.

R'as Al'Ghul was also with him, he wanted to look at the armory of his possible ally (and possible threat), to see something knew and also to see that another 'alien', Luthor was speaking about. Finally, the armored doors opened revealing the insides of the laboratory.

In the center, cuffed to the ceiling and floor, was the green humanoid figure. Different people in white coats walked around but one, bald, middle-aged man in glasses, stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. This duel, started since the day the 'alien' was introduced to the scientist has started from nearly first second.

"Hugo, my man! Any progress in cracking that freak?" asked Luthor.

"Not as much as I wanted. But do not worry, mister Luthor, for I, Hugo Strange will personally crack his mind and reveal any dirty secret, which hides inside his skull."

"Is he always speaking like this?' whispered R'as to Luthor.

"Just ignore him. Trust me, this is the best solution." Said Luthor. "Anyway Hugo, can you give us at least something?"

"But of course." Said Hugo. "We manage to find in his brain the information about the aliens. Also we managed to recreate the gas the Martians used to stop the parasites. This will rend the immobile. Also they fear the sunlight, since they evolved in the deep space. Ultraviolet is a one-way ticket to them."

"Impressive, Hugo, maybe all this boasting isn't for nothing." Said R'as.

"Maybe I, Hugo Strange, am the best of the best, but giving me all credit for this is also wrong. Our friend here was much more cooperating, when it came to destruction of the white bastards. He bears a great grudge against them."

"Good." Said Luthor. "Continue your work Hugo."

"Do not worry mister Luthor, everything is in the capable hands of Hugo Strange." Said the insane man.

"He freaks me out." Said R'as.

"Do not worry, we will put a bullet in his head later, but we still need this evil and twisted brain of his, we need to know who is the Batman." Said Luthor.

"You mean; _you_ need to know." Said R'as.

Lex gritted his teeth, he hated when somebody was more successive than him on the mind warfare. And both Hugo and R'as were.

"Yes." Said he. "I need to know, since neither you nor Hugo don't want to share."

"I have my reasons and Hugo is just a jerk."

"Right you are. Anyway, to our next project."

They entered another room in the lab, where anthropomorphic cheetah with notable female features tried to get pass energy barriers, which held her.

"This is, or rather was doctor Barbara Ann Minerva. She was kidnapped by the religion fanatics and used in strange ritual, by women, who as was later found worshiped the Goddess of the Hunt."

"Goddess of the Hunt? Maybe they were one of the forgotten Amazon Tribes?" as R'as.

"Maybe, you are better in this voodoo, than I am. Fortunately, mages like money as much as normal mortals. So I managed to find this." Said Luther pushing a button on the control that he took from his pants.

A hidden space opened, revealing the golden statue of the cheetah, instantly body of doctor Minerva flew into the air, black streams of energy left her body and sapped into the golden statue, rubies that served as statue's eyes glowed with unholy red.

Body of the youn woman changed, she still had notable animalistic features, but her appearance, more resembled that of before transformation.

"My scientists will take care of her. Let's go, there is one more matter to attend to." said Luther.

Both super villains returned to the surface, where in the hidden cabinet of Lex, one more meeting was awaiting them. He stood, coverd by black armor that resembled some denizen of the deep sea with a silver trident in his hand.

Orm the Ocean Master, answered the call of these two people. He like some of the atlantians wasn't happy about the Alliance with Latveria.

"Welcome, Orm, the Ocean Master. Welcome, to the First gathering of our Cabal."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Marvel or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Dark Sorcerer.**

 **Chapter IV.**

 _ **When you try to prepare for something, remember that shit will always hit the fan. So… improvise.**_

 _ **Naruto Von Doom about Invasion.**_

 **Latveria. Castle Doom.**

Naruto prepared an instant ramen in his personal cabinet. Mighty people can afford a few harmless weaknesses and Naruto's was ramen. He didn't know why, but since Kurama said it was from his mother's side, so he didn't want to get rid of it.

He felt the strange connection when he ate it. Connection with something grand, something that he cannot describe. Maybe through it he somehow connected with his deceased kin? Naruto didn't know. But eating ramen turned into some sort of sacred ritual for him.

So when it was rudely interrupted, he wasn't happy. Very far from it actually. Even if it the start of alien invasion.

He managed to find where on the Earth aliens were active. With move of his hand he appeared there, instantly analyzing the situation.

Batman was dealing with white… things with two batarangs in his hands, using them as daggers. Superman was heating and smashing them and strange green man with him fazed through them and they turned into white mass on the earth. In the air woman with wings and hawk-like mask, armed with mace, covered in lightning dealt with air forces alongside the dark-skinned Green Lantern and black-haired woman. With red flash, enemy's weapons disappeared from their hands and five heroes easily dealt with remaining aliens.

Red blur stopped and turned into man in red costume, with the piece of Batwing in his hands. "Hey Bats! Isn't it yours?" said he throwing it to the ground.

Without a doubt Batman would have been silent, was it not for the fact that something dug out from the sands near the army's base. When it stood to it's full, impressive, ten meters high height, heroes saw that it was three legged, war machine armed with large rifle, and when energy started to gather near it, they understood that the problems had just started.

However, the blast of dark green energy pulverized the giant war machine. The heroes moved a figure in the black cloak and clad in metal armor from head to toe.

"Doom." Said Bruce. If there was somebody, who irritated Batman even more than R'as Al Ghul it was Doom. He may have posed as philanthropist, millionaire and genius inventor, but his ego and powerful abilities made him very dangerous threat.

That and the fact that he didn't hide his identity like others did was rather problematic for Dark Knight, being a constant source of stress, when he was forced to change his plans to neutralize Doom, because due to his limitless improvisation, previous plan was deemed ineffective, by the Dark Knight.

"Detective." Nodded the Von Doom. "I'm glad to see that you are well." He turned to the Martian. And mister J'onzz is here too. Good. Or maybe not. But in our current situation we cannot be picky."

"What do you mean?" asked Batman narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"What I mean, my dear detective, is that mister J'onzz is here on Earth for several months already. Why he didn't contact anyone sooner, well as you had seen he was captured, but not by aliens. No. They just attacked his convoy, when he was relocated. His kidnapper is none other than Alexander Luthor."

"Luthor?" asked Superman. "But why? He was always among those, who believed that Humanity must be superior species! And you are telling us that he is selling it right now?"

"No. He received all that he needed. Right now he has a weapon, that Martians used to put the parasites in stasis and he will use it to protect the innocent civilians. Carter, who is without a doubt one of them in disguise will automatically become the scapegoat and all his decision will be deemed as "against humanity". Luthor will drag you through mud without even lifting a finger, Superman. Unfortunately, even if we will repel this invasion, the worst is yet to come, since Luthor will be chosen as the President of United States."

"So what? You think we shall just give up?" asked Green Lantern.

"No. Now we brace ourselves." Said Naruto as the skies darkened.

"What is this?" asked Flash.

"These creatures are nocturnal. The sunlight is dangerous for them.

"Friends of yours?" asked Flash, receiving a famous bat-glare from Bruce.

"Simple strategy dictates that we must destroy the mechanisms they use to clock the sun." said Diana.

"With all due respect, but this is no place for the amateurs." said Green Lantern.

"All amazons are natural-born warriors…" started Diana, when she was interrupted by the Dr. Doom.

"And she showed herself really well, saving your asses several times. She is strong as superman, can fly, has sharp reflexes and was trained to fight from the day she managed to stood on her legs without an aid. You, on the other hand, without an aid of your ring are rather… lacking."

"I will show you lacking!" said John, covering himself with green energy field, only for it to disappear, alongside the Green Lantern's uniform, leaving him in his civilian clothes.

Naruto stretched his hand with a ring in it. "Doom founds you lacking and therefore you are." Said he, throwing the ring back to G.L.

"So… what shall we do?" asked Superman.

"I propose that we will divide in several groups and take care of the factories." said Batman.

In red blur, Flash appeared near Dian, with his hand on her shoulders. "Dibs on the amazon." Said he.

"I must warn you Flash." Started Doom "That amazons tend to be very… violent, when they found man in their personal space without their approval."

"How violent?" asked Flash, instantly taking his hand from Diana's shoulders.

"Let's just say that you will found it hard to run… without your legs." Said Naruto.

Several hours later, Batman, Naruto, Diana and Martian Manhunter looked over the factory.

"Hiding isn't the way of the warrior." Said Diana. "At least not the one, taught by the amazons."

Doom, turned his head to her, stopping his spying on the aliens and Martian Manhunter. He still din't trust him, just the fact that Hugo Strange was digging in his brain was enough, only God knows what he could have placed there, with or without Luthor's blessing.

"We need to wait for the right time, princess. Patience is the main difference between seasoned warrior and amateur, surely your tutors said this?" asked he.

"It's time." Raspy voice of the Batman stopped the starting argument between the Diana and Doom. Following the Dark Knight, they charged into battle.

"There is no entrance." Said Bruce. Green bolt of magical energy silently evaporated the wall of the factory.

"Ladies first." Said Naruto, turning to Diana and shaking his smoking fist.

"Are you always this…" started Bruce.

"Pompous? Vulgar? Effective? I just like what I do. And I'm best in it, no matter what others say and no matter, how bad it is." Interrupted him Naruto. Both didn't stop walking, since amazon princess and Martian went inside already.

"There is something I must tell you about our dear Martian." Said Naruto.

"What is that?" asked Batman.

"My spies managed to dig out that he tried to crack his mind, to better understand and defeat the invaders. For this he hired a well-known specialist. A man, by the name Hugo Strange." Batman's eyes narrowed. "I see you know this man. And you must also know, how problematic to deal with he can be. This man is obsessed with becoming Batman. And such deep obsessions aren't good. Some may even say that he is your version of Lex Luthor."

"They are running away from us." Said Diana to Bruce and Naruto as they reached them.

"Superman and Hawkgirl failed." Said J'onn looking somewhere up.

"Are you sure?" asked Diana.

"Absolutely." Answered J'onn.

Several minutes and horde of aliens later, they managed to reach the control room, with orange crystal in it shielded by the energy field. J'onn tried to faze through it but the large surge of energy shocked him and he fell, unconscious.

"Take the Martian and go!" screamed Naruto, attacking the hordes of aliens, who appeared from the holes in the walls. Batman quickly followed him, spreading havoc and destruction with explosive batarangs.

Grabbing J'onn and placing his hand over her shoulders, Diana carried him when she was called by Naruto. Using the whip made of pure magical energy, Naruto managed to get the crystal from the field. He threw it to Diana, who managed to caught it, when seconds later, she was cut from the others.

"Doom! Batman!" screamed she, hitting the wall with all her might.

"This is… of no use…" whispered J'onn.

"You mean?" asked she with slight terror in her eyes.

"Yes." Said he, his words barely a whisper. "They are gone."

 **Sometime later**.

Diana looked in disgust, how some people created bands and robbed the city, while chaos ruled supreme, in current situation.

"I cannot understand, why someone as noble as Batman and Doom, fought for the likes of… them?" asked she.

"Because there are not only them." Said the voice of Martian from behind her. "There are also mothers, children and just good men in this world. Batman vowed to protect them. As sovereign monarch he took an oath to protect the denizens of his kingdom. Both of them, without a second thought will give their lives for the people. Even if Doom seems grim and uncaring… he isn't a man, who will break his oath."

Seconds later on the roof appeared Green lantern and Flash.

"Well?" asked the speedster. "We have managed to get the gem from ours and Superman and Hawkgirl were captured." Said J'onn.

"And what about Batman and Doom?" asked Green Lantern.

J'onn looked down in shame.

"They died a warrior's death." Said Diana. "Both of them."

"Damn." Cursed Flash. "As if Luthor wasn't bad enough."

"What happened?" asked J'onn. He felt a lot of guilt, for letting himself being captured and basically arming Lex Luthor later.

"His private forces, are dealing with the aliens, they also weaponized the army with the synthezed version of the gas that he took from you, J'onn." Answered Green Lantern. "His popularity is raising and since Carter has been seen with the enemies…"

"Consequences of this invasion will not be pretty." Ended his phrase Flash. "Anyway we cannot stop now, we need our heavy hitters back."

"Then we raid the factory in Metropolis." Said Diana. "But before…" she looked down at the marauders. Other heroes smiled.

 **Metropolis. Sometime later**.

All heroes gathered before the factory in Metropolis. Like the grim trophies of the hunter, which reminded of his earlier victories, Superman and Hawkgirl were chained inside, on the walls of the factory.

When heroes entered, all entrances closed and gas from the holes in the walls knocked them out, but still they managed to see, how forms of the Hawkgirl and Superman turned into the poarasites.

"…onn. J'onn." shaking his head, Martian returned to his senses. He was stuck in the wall, literally, as the other heroes were. From their point they had a clear view on the landing sight of the capital ship, horde of aliens and one of them, who morphed into the Senator Carter.

"Earth mightiest heroes. I must thank you." Said alien Carter. "Unwillingly and unknowingly had you served our cause. You had weakened the defenses of the Earth and filled the hearts of its people with false hope. But in the end it served our cause. All hail the Imperium."

With those words the doors of the capital ship opened and the mass of constantly changing white flesh slowly entered the square. Its tentacles stabbed J'onn and brought him closer.

"Last Martian." Said Imperium. "You have defied us long enough. Now look, how yet another world succumbs to us, while you are here, powerless to change something, anything like you were many years ago."

J'onn screamed, yet Imperium only powered up his attack.

"You hide something from us." Said it. "I can sense it. What is it? Show me!"

Suddenly as if he took the powers from unknown reserves, J'onn grabbed the tentacles of the Imperium.

"NOW! While I hold him!" screamed he, starting his own psychic counterattack.

An explosion above the heroes' heads made everyone turn in their direction, so everybody saw, how beam of green energy destroyed the head of the fake Carter. In the hole left by the explosion stood Batman and Doom. While dark mage shielded him, Batman worked on the alien device, switching the crystal with the one of his own making.

Rays of the ultraviolet light burned the aliens' flesh. Meanwhile Batman released Diana, with one of his gadgets and she helped to free other heroes.

"I shielded them from you." Said J'onn. "That's why I rarely fought this time." Slowly overpowering Imperium vengeful Martian slowly pulled him under the sunlight. "Cannot take the sunbath? It melts your pale skin? Maybe you shouldn't have evolved in the depths of space." With these words he threw him into the ship.

Ship slowly get higher and higher.

"Shall we do something?" asked Diana.

"Not now." Answered Doom.

"Then when?" asked she.

"When it will be on the needed height." Answered sorcerer gathering, now golden, magical energy in sphere. He threw it and when it reached the ship, large explosion annihilated it. They stood, bathing in sunlight and looking at the small smoking debris, which fell from the sky.

Dark clouds slowly cleared and the sun was seen absolutely clearly now. New day brought hope in the heart of the heroes. Even if only several showed the signs of it.

 **Sometime later. Batcave**.

" _This is Snapper Carr. After Superman and the team of heroes destroyed the capital ship of the invaders and dealt with the factories, the situation stabilized."_ Batman sat before the monitor in his cave and changed the channels on the television, slowly trying to understand the situation.

" _We were lucky this time, but what if they return?"_ comments of General Well made him think about such possibility. Earth was unprotected, now without the nuclear weapons even more so. And there were many others, who made the Earth their goal. Others like Darksied.

Scars from the first invasion were still deep. Great soil for the militarists like Well.

" _Let us greet the man, who rallied us in our darkest hour and managed to provide us means to fight the aliens. Greet Lex Luthor, President of the United States."_

Or haters of the Superman. Presidency of the Luthor, was a catastrophe. Now, with entire country on his side, he was more dangerous than ever. He will not act now, but it was only the matter of time.

Batman scratched his chin, thinking about the possible solutions.

 **Watchtower. Several days later**.

"Incredible." Said Superman. "Does your stock holders now about this, Bruce?" asked he.

"I hid it as different additional payments for other projects." Answered Batman.

"A fully stocked kitchen." Said Flash walking inside alongside the Diana, who had an ice mocha in her hands.

"They don't have this on Themyscira." Flash turned to her and clanked glasses. "Stuck with us, princess. There is still much to learn and much more to show." Diana smiled. "Maybe I will."

"But how does this concern us?" asked John.

"Because alone, we will not be able to deal with something as big as the Invasion. We need to act as one. As team."

"Like a bunch of Super Friends?" asked Flash.

"No, more like Justice League."

 **Castle Doom**. **About the same time**.

Naruto, like Batman before him, analyzed the situation. Lex as President was rather… problematic. At least because he will see him on different summits. But on the other side, he will leave his post as president of the Lexcorp, without a doubt in hands of Mercy.

She, without a doubt was much better sight, than the bald bastard.

However, baldy and demon with an access to the resources of a whole country… Naruto hated it, but it looked like he will need to ask for help sooner than he presumed. Looks like he will need more members in his secret society.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Marvel or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Dark Sorcerer.**

 **Chapter V.**

 **Our situation was becoming worse with any day. While Justice League dealt with the situation caused by the Manhunters, Luthor alongside Ra's Al Ghul plotted their destruction. All was now on my shoulders and my only ally was very unwilling to involve himself with matters of the 'surface dwellers'.**

 **Naruto Von Doom. Start of the Illuminati.**

Cheetah evaded the attack from the assassin, who was clad in black from head to toe. Judging by the tight costume, which left absolutely no place for imagination. She evaded the strike one more time when they were both stopped.

"Enough." Said Luthor, who looked over the match. "As you can see, Cheetah will serve our cause well."

She hated his voice. She was Barbara, not Cheetah. She hated Luthor, who tried to turn her into emotionless weapon of his. She hated the high middle-aged man in green robes. But she had no other choice, with them, she at least had the roof over her head, the food on her table, protection of the state… And slight chance to finally be normal, which she knew never will become real.

But denying men like Ra's and Luther was even more unwise, than believing in delusional dreams.

Assassin slowly get off the mask, revealing the face of Thalia Al Ghul.

"I hope she is to your liking, daughter." Said Ra's. "From now on you will work together."

"As you wish, father." Bowed Thalia. "Anything else?"

"There is another one. A gift from the Cadmus."

Doors opened revealing a blonde girl in white tight costume.

"Meet Galatea. She will help you in your future missions. As will other members of your growing team, who we will gather with time."

"The codename of your team shall be Vixens. I hope that you will serve the state well." Smiled Luther.

 **Latveria. Castle Doom**.

"So… you need an enforcer of sorts?"

"Yes." said Naruto sitting behind large dining table, with glass of wine in his hand. "I need someone, who can be a 'hand' of mine in delicate situations. So… I need you on constant basis. And you… well Waller wants your head. You need a place to stay. And Latveria can provide the good pay and the hideout."

Man with one eye and grey hair looked down. He knew that Von Doom was right. Waller was breathing in his neck, he needed to take a breathe, set up a new camp, get new connections, allies and Doom's proposition was a perfect fit. But Deathstroke has lived a long life, so he knew when he can trick the employee and when he shouldn't. Doom was of latter, and in position Deathstroke was, he without a doubt cannot be a chooser.

"Okay. I agree." Said Deathstroke the Terminator. "You have your enforcer or whatever you wish, just don't cross me."

 **Deep under the surface of the Ocean. USA submarine**.

"Sir, radar is peaking the strange signature." Said one of the sailors. "Bering Zero, One, Zero." The captain turned his head to the sailor. "At this depth? Establish the radio contact." Ordered he to a woman behind him, who instantly pushed several buttons on the console.

"I have tried all sequences, no response." Responded she.

"Whatever it is, it's big and going right at us."

"Evasive maneuvers. Down twenty degrees." The submarine started to sink deeper, whoever the speed of the unknown object increased. "It's closing sir!" Someone yelled, before the submarine was rammed. A red light and alarm instantly activated, while submarine was still moving.

"Damage report!" screamed the captain. "Starboard's rudders are out." Screamed one of the sailors.

"The hostile craft is returning!" screamed the woman. "Prepare the torpedo tubes." Ordered the captain.

"There is no time captain!" screamed another sailor. Another ram nearly made captain to fall on the metal floor. "This is the USS submarine Defiant, we have sustained the heavy damage and we are going down, I repeat, we are going down."

 **Several days later. Latveria. Castle Doom**.

"I need you beside me on the World Assembly."

Those were the words of Aquaman, when he entered the Castle Doom. Naruto, of course, knew about the situation with the US submarine and he felt that this was just the start of something really problematic.

"As you wish, my friend. As promised, Latveria and my army and of course, their King, shall stand by your side. Just say the word."

Arthur slightly smiled, he feared that his friend will not support him with his stunt, but his fears were for naught, many may had told that he was a bastard, but just like his father, he had never broken an oath, or discarded his given word.

After all, one of the first lessons Naruto learned from his father, was the one, where he said that the man's worth can be measured through the worth of his word. Maybe that's why the son and father spoke rarely and even more rare gave their words and oaths to someone.

Men like them knew the worth of their words.

 **Secret base of the Cabal. With Lex and Ra's and Orm**.

Three men clanked their glasses together, celebrating the good progress of their plan.

"Orders to patrol in that quadrant were really good ide Orm, as were the rising number of Atlantean patrols there." Said Lex.

"Thank you, Luthor." Said Orm. "Now all that is left, is dealing with my brother, his son and his surface ally. But I already hired the professional for this"

"Of all of them, Doom will be most problematic." Said Ra's. "Fortunately, I also have someone for this."

Male figure in ninja robes entered the room.

"Gentlemen, this is Crow, one of my most promising agents." Said Ra's. "If there is someone, who can deal with our problems, it is him."

"Well…" said Orm, placing his empty glass on the table. "I must return, while I wasn't suspected, I swear if Mera wasn't so beautiful I would have killed her with my brother and his bastard of a son. I leave everything in your capable hands, gentlemen."

With these words, Orm disappeared in blue magical mist of teleport.

"What shall we do about him?' asked Luthor.

"Getting him in our Cabal wasn't really good." Said Lex. "But we steal need someone, who can take care about the depth of the ocean. Is there someone else in your mind?"

"Yes, if Orm fails, there is always Black Manta." Said Ra's.

 **World Assembly**.

"This is an outrage! First you stole the nuclear reactor and now you threaten us!" screamed one of the diplomats. "Doom, why do you support this… this man?" finally remembering where he was, man corrected himself, not letting a large scandal start, because of his words."

"Doom, gave his word, as ruler of Latveria, when alliance between the Latveria and Atlantis was formed. And Doom will follow it. And before you try to question anything… remember that Doom has an army of robots guarding the entrance to this building."

Several minutes they argued about rights decisions and alliances, until Aquamen had enough of this, stating that he will not tolerate this nonsense anymore and claiming that since he had warned them, he had no reasons to be here, Aquaman left the room.

Members of the Justice League tried to hold him off, to give the diplomats some time, so they will manage to reach some conclusion, but Aquaman pushed them aside and went past them, followed by Doom.

Were it naught for Naruto, this day may have gone really wrong. Doom Jr. turned his head to one of the high buildings, when he noticed something shiny on the roof, quickly, understanding that he will not get the Aquaman out of the line of fire, and hoping that his special armor will manage to hold the bullet, Naruto covered him.

As he hoped the fusion of adamantium and vibranium protected him without any kind of trouble. However, Bullet still had some naughty surprise in it. Some sort of gas was inside. It knocked oput Doom and made Aquaman quiver in spasms.

 **Atlantis. Throne room**.

"This isn't good." Said General Bark. "Young prince is well… unable to take the throne. You, my lord must lead us in this dark hour."

"This pains me greatly, but I must invoke the martial law and mobilize the army." With fake sorrowful expression, Orm walked to the throne.

"Orm! Orm!" screamed the voice of Mera behind two men, seconds later, woman with long red hair, dressed in green dress and with crown on her head run into the room.

"Mera… my condolences." Said Orm.

"Condolences? You speak as if he is… is…" she tried, but it was too hard for her to end the sentence.

"No of course not." Said Orm. "As we managed to get from our reports Doom took the bullet for our King, but there was some kind of poison inside. Poison or gas. We don't actually know. But both of them are in the hospital now, and we must take appropriate action for this kind of… insult."

 **Hospital. With Doom**.

No matter how hard the doctors tried, they didn't manage to get Doom out of his armor, and since he had no visible wounds they decided to treat Aquaman. After all, the one alive King is better than two dead.

However, several minutes later he was up and running. He left his room and went to the one, where was Aquaman. However, getting there was a bit more… problematic than he thought.

After all… When a ninja with unsheathed blade waits for you in the corridor…

Doom got the katana he had hidden in his black cloak, out of the pocket dimension attached to it and blocked the strike of his enemy's chokuto. It's been a while, since he fought on the blades, without use of magic arts or anything else, but his skills didn't become rusty, he skillfully dealt with the strikes of his opponent.

Whoever with each clash of blades, he felt some strange waves of nostalgia, as if this man was someone, who he already met and fought before. With lucky strike Naruto managed to cut the crow mask in two.

"You…" said Naruto.

It was before he was transported to his foster father's dimension. His first day in the academy, first sparring match. When he met this boy for a first time… He was absolutely sure that he will not be himself if he will not beat all the shit out of him.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto.

Dark haired youth narrowed his eyes. He too felt the strange similarity with that armored warrior and he was really surprised, when he called him by his name. He was surprised enough, to miss the strike to his chest.

"I do not know, who you are and why do you seem so familiar…" started Sasuke, clenching the wide wound on his chest. "But you made it personal."

He threw a smoke bomb to the ground and left the hospital corridor where they fought each other. To Naruto's surprise, he disappeared in the smoke, just vanishing from any kind of his visors, it was similar to teleportation, but also different, seemed like that trick that always did the ANBU in the village.

The village… meeting with assassin, who turned to be a face from the past really brought something from the bottom of his heart, something that he thought he buried long time ago. This aching sense of broken hope.

Meanwhile, masked as Aquaman, J'onn posed before the journalists alongside Batman and Superman. And assassin took the bait. Unfortunately for him, Justice League wanted this to happen.

Even armed to his teeth, Deadshot, super assassin was no match for their combined might.

"Deadshot?" asked Diana, who was holding him in her iron grip.

"I had run into him for several times, he is a hired gun, once was tasked to kill me." Said Batman.

"A lot of fun on Christmas night, eh Bats?" said Deadshot, not even slightly nervous because of the situation he was in.

"Who you are working with?" glared Bats.

"Hey, Bats, you know the rules. No talking." Said Deadshot. "But if Wonder Tights will make it worth my time…" Bats grabbed his shirt and threw him into the wall. Diana stepped forward, but Superman stopped her.

"He knows what he does." Said he. "Let him."

Several minutes later, Batman returned, with his face as unreadable as ever. "He said that he was paid with gold. Specifically, with old Spanish doubloons."

"Which means…"

"Atlantis." Said Superman, while Green Lantern landed near them rubbing his jaw. "It's too late to warn him, he has already left."

 **Near Atlantis. Several hours later**.

Naruto knew that those 'heroes' will fail. He knew that he will be forced to deal with everything himself and yet, he was caught unprepared. Aquaman started to act sooner than he predicted, still the result wasn't as bad as he feared, but worse than he hoped.

His ally cut of his arm, to save his son, was it not for Doom's intervention he would have bled to death right there, but Naruto managed to get him out of there. And now, alongside the memebers of the Justice League, he stormed the Arctic war post of Atlantis.

While Baman dealt with reactor, Naruto and Aquaman dealt with Orm, however, he wasn't alone. Karasu, or rather Sasuke was here too. Katanas clanshed together, while Aquaman's hook blocked Orm's trident.

Seeing that his ally is in rather disadvantageous position, Naruto get a dagger from his pocket dimension and second later it was deep in Orm's right arm. However, Sasuke tried to seize this opportunity and attacked, but Naruto made an opening in his defense, having a plan in his head.

He steed to the left, letting Sasuke got carried by inertion and hit his face with his elbow with all his might. And Narut always hits hard.

Motionless Sasuke fell to the ground.

 **Several days later. 'Cabal's' secret base**.

"He lost." Said Ra's.

"Just as we predicted." answered Luther.

"This means that his place is now empty."

"Yes Manta, yes." said Ra's.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Marvel or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Dark Sorcerer.**

 **Chapter VI.**

 **Unlike Luthor and Ra's, who had a lot of contacts or just super powered assassins, I had nothing of these. Of course there was an army of robots… and Aquaman had his powers an army… yet this Game was played by another rules, rather than one I played before. My enemies were masters of said Game, especially Ra's, so I needed my allies to be more… powerful, than I presumed before. Mistake in calculation led to very unpleasant consequences.**

 **Naruto Von Doom. First Gathering.**

 **Latveria. Castle Doom**.

Were it naught for the fact that he was in his own castle, Naruto would have destroyed this building and an area nearby, just to relief his stress.

Second lesson, taught to him by his father was: 'never leave the enemy alive'. Unfortunately, killing Sasuke was impossible, while heroes were around, something like that would have compromised his status quo and dealing with entire League wasn't something that he wanted. Yet.

But leaving Sasuke alive wasn't in his intentions. So he sent an assassin, while young ninja was in hospital. Something lethal in his veins was enough for the prick, he wasn't an Uzumaki or Senju to survive acid in his veins.

But assassin return empty handed, of course if not count a video, where several young girl dressed as nurses and woman, dressed as doctor, moved Sasuke to operation room.

Usually something like that wasn't worthy of his attention. But one of the girls had pink hair, other one's eyes seemed to be pure white and even if the other two had no noticeable features, Naruto knew assassin when he saw ones.

As interesting as it was, some other matters needed his attention. He rose from his seat and went to the meeting room. Bothered by the conflict Qurac and Bialya, ruler of Kahndaq, Teth-Adam, or simply, Black Adam, was now seeking allies to protect his country.

Knowing Queen Bee's ambitionns, she will try to either use or enslave powerful political figures. And Aquaman, Doom and Black Adam were in their numbers. Just with those three in her hands she would be able to cause such levelks of chaos and brutality that were never seen before.

Alliance between Doom and Aquaman seemed promising to him, so the duet promised to turn into trio in near future.

So, three leaders gathered together in the Castle Doom. To show equality between them and pay respects for the old times, they sat behind the round table. Everything was discussed, all papers signed and cups were raised to celebrate the alliance.

Everything was normal, until…

"I hope I didn't disturb your fun?" asked a low male voice. Pale skinned male with long black hair and beard, dressed in red armor stepped from the shadows.

"I hope my little intervention didn't stop this pleasant conversation." Said he. His eyes glowed for a moment, but returned to the normal second later.

"Dracul." Said Naruto. "I thought that after all that invasion that happened in your country, you will be there, helping to rebuild Castelvania."

"They renamed it. But don't worry, I will deal with all this and with power struggle too. To answer your question, yes I didn't leave it alone. Right now the reconstruction is being overseen by my son and those, who believe that only strong hand shall bring the country back to greatness." Said the ancient vampire.

"Well…" said Naruto. "…so you came here seeking what? Allies?"

"Yes." stated Dracul. "Your not-so-secret society, Illuminati, isn't it? Needs more members to throw and hold a punch. The name wasn't as original as I expected, but yet again, you are the traditional man and hiding in plain sight was something that I expected from you. So... what will you tell?"

Three kings looked at each other and nodded with a click of his fingers another throne and empty cup appeared behind the table and on it.

"Sat with us, king Dracul. Celebrate the forming of our alliance." Said Doom.

"But of course." Said Dracul, walking to his place behind the table. "Excuse my rudeness, but I'm with my own drinks."

 **Hidden dungeons. Konoha**.

Blood. Murders. Betrayal. Thirst

Those words would describe the life of one Sasuke Uchiha. Everything started with blood. With hidden curse inside the very essence that granted them life. Superiority, thirst for power and battle was in Uchihas' genes.

Murder of all his clansmen by his own brother set him on the dark path. And everything went down really fast.

He betrayed Konoha for his own gain, to achieve the needed level of power to destroy his brother once and for all.

Thirst for power, however, wasn't sated. Once fed, in Uchihas, it continues to grow to unimaginable sizes.

And the circle continued. More blood, more murders, more betrayals and once again thirst.

Some would say that Sasuke was a typical vampire, but we really don't want to insult somebody like Dracul, don't we?

So chained to the floor, in kneeling position, he was contained in his cell. And in front of him sat the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade Senju. Around her were her faithful apprentices. Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. They, like Sasuke before them, walked through the gates, that connected dimensions, made by Orochimaru, who managed to create them, through salvaging the remains in the Uzushiogakure.

"So, was it worth it?" asked the Fifth. "You ran to Orochimaru, killed him after he gave you power, but while he was at weakest, gathered team of allies, tried to kill your brother, fought him, lost your team, thank you for giving us such valuable ninjas, by the way and returning my distant cousin to Konoha, spend several years running and hiding learning from different masters and leaving behind yourself only the road made of their corpses."

She was silent for a minute, only to smugly smile and continue: "Only to return later to find out that your brother died from illness. Life is surely a cruel thing, isn't it, Sasuke?"

"Laugh all you wish, Senju bitch." Said Sasuke. "But this doesn't change the fact that I know something that you don't."

"Oh?" she moved to him. "And tell me, what do you know, that I may, I don't know… spare your life, for example?"

Sasuke smiled. "I know where he is. Your demon brat. The Jinchuriki."

 **Cabal's base. Nearly the same time**.

While Naruto gathered more allies and Tsunade found out the shocking truth, Lex Luthor and Ra's, alongside the black Manta also gathered the strength alongside allies. Vandal Savage, Queen Bee, Brain. Cabal gathered forces, but it was still forced to rely heavily on the powers of its members.

Right now, Queen Bee, despite being one of the core members was forced to act alongside Thalia, Cheetah and Galatea, to reach their goals.

The femme fatales were really effective in stealth missions and with Galatea they had enough power with them to destroy anyone, who dared to disagree.

But soon they had found out that there was something that they missed: lack of the magic users. To properly fight Doom, who was equal, and as many suspected stronger, than Sorcerer Supreme, they needed magic users, and where they couldn't get with quality, they decided to compensate with quantity.

Felix Faust, Circe and many others. To all were given different tasks, all hoped for the place in Cabal, for having power and prestige that comes with that.

"So…" started Felix, looking at his main opponent, Circe. 'What are you going to do? Gather some artifacts?"

"Maybe…" answered Circe, who was indeed sent to gather the sword of Dark Archangel. "And you? Going to kidnap kids of some rich parents? Because really… I can't see you managing to do anything worthwhile."

"I was sent to bring the Amazons under the heel of Cabal and after I deal with it, by extension, under my heel." smugly answered Felix.

"What?" Circe was really surprised, a good-for-nothing, second rate mage like Faust was given such a delicate task? "They cannot! I'm much more worthy and suitable for such a task than you, I know them, I fought with them and against them! I know how they think!" exploded she.

"Well, unfortunately, Cabal gave this task to me." answered Felix. "But I will gladly let you play with some of your former Amazon friends, when they will be properly reeducated, to serve the Cabal."

While Circe gritted her teeth in anger, Felix walked away laughing under his nose.

" _ **Just don't forget,**_ **our** _ **part of this deal, mortal."**_ But the voice in his head quickly returned him to reality.

 **With Diana**.

Return to her home wasn't as good as she thought. Her sisters turned to stone. Her mother as well… all this done by this madman, who claimed to have power to do so. But he seemed to speak the truth as he raised his hand with strange amulet in it and her mother returned to life.

"My daughter…" whispered she, when she saw Diana. "I had hoped to see once again before my demise, I was happy that you weren't among those, who fall to our enemy's spells, but also I had feared that I will never see you again."

Slowly raising to her feet, she noticed Faust. In her eyes a flame of rage instantly started to burn. "Help me, daughter, let's deal with that coward!" Hippolyta raised her sword and with loud battle cry leaped forward, smiling Faust raised his amulet.

Bright flash, made by plasma shoot, hit their eyes and their reflexes pushed them to different sides of the temple. Hippolyta gracefully landed, stabbing her sword in the floor, to stop her movement. Felix also made salt backwards, something that nobody expected of him, trying to evade the attack, what he did successfully.

Another figure stepped in the circle of the light raising his right arm with smoking plasma shooter in the center of his palm. Dark cloak clapped behind his shoulders, his body was clad in metal armor and his face was hidden by the metal mask, which resembled the fox and the demonic face alike.

"Well, well, well… and here I dressed up my best armor, for the meeting with beautiful ladies, only to find out that some second rate magician, dressed in rags, is also here? Do you really have such a bad taste in guests, Diana?"

"Doom." Said she. "Would have never presumed that I will say this, but I'm glad that you are here."

"Well, I'm glad to disappoint you in that particular assumption, but why is Faust here? Aside from the whole, 'destroy the island of Amazons' situation?" asked he.

"Fool!" screamed Faust. "You don't understand what kind of powers will hunt you down for disturbing my mission!"

"You are certainly not speaking about those fools in the Cabal. Who are your true master?"

Faust smiled. "Try to figure it out. For now, farewell, but Queen…" he turned to Hippolyta. "He really wishes to see you. So many years in Tartarus just made his thirst for you grew in tremendous proportions."

Laughing madly, he disappeared in black smoke.

"What did he mean?" asked Diana.

"Something that was my greatest shame, for my entire life." answered her mother.

"Anyway…" changed the topic Diana. "How did he get here? How did you get here, Doom? And what do you both need?"

"In order: he works for Cabal, secret society, created to shape the world according to its core members' wishes. That would explain, how he managed to get here, according to my intel, among the core members is Ra's Al Ghul." said Doom.

"Who?" asked Diana.

"Batman never spoke of him?" it may have been unnoticed because of the mask, but Naruto raised his brows. "Well, not one of the brightest moments in his detective career. Ra's Al Ghul is an immortal, or rather long-lived individual, who tried to made Batman his heir. He is also the head of the League of Shadows and supporter of the theory of the 'Golden Million', in other words, he believes that the Earth must be purified from the corruption that is the current Humanity and repopulated by the best specimen. That would also explain what they really wanted here."

"What?" asked Diana.

"What I wanted here, Amazons."

"Amazons?" asked Diana, while her mother prepared her sword.

"Actually I just wanted to propose alliance to your mother. With growing activity of Cabal, the number of those, who are worried about them are growing. And since your mother has felt, how troublesome they can be, I hope she will take an offer of alliance."

"I will think of it." said Hippolyta, putting her sword in the sheath on her belt. "But right now I need a gift of good will from you, if, of course, you still want me and my Amazons as allies."

"What do you want?" asked he.

"Many years ago, Hades, God of Underworld, tricked into releasing him from the Tartarus, during the battle with him, many lives were lost, but eventually he was bound and returned into the Underworld. As punishment I, alongside my Amazons, must guard the Gates, which lead to Tartarus."

She paused for a minute and continued. "The Gates can be opened with a key, however. It was broken into several parts and hidden in the different locations around the world. I need your help to secure the parts."

 **Meanwhile with Faust**.

Faust stood near the altar in abandoned temple,

" _ **How is our plan going my minion?"**_ asked the deep menacing voice from the flame on the altar.

"They decided to secure the part of the key. Not everything went as planned, but they still are reacting as you predicted."

" _ **They? I thought I ordered you to blackmail Dian with her mother, in doing everything alone?"**_ asked the voice from the flame.

"At first I wanted to turn her mother back to stone, but I was interfered…"

" _ **Who?"**_ the coldness in the voice was enough to freeze the world several times.

"Just a man, he is of no importance to our plan, even if he will not be killed during the gathering of the parts of the key, he is of no importance."

" _ **I can sense when you are lying! Who is he?!"**_ voice became even colder.

"He calls himself Doctor Doom. I do not know anything else about him." Faust was shaking because of the might of his master.

" _ **Doom. With new name, the Chosen, the Slayer of Gods, will come, to face the God of the Underworld and doom shall prevail. You insignificant idiot! You brought my death right to me! Do anything that you wish and can, but make sure that he will not survive! I can't risk anything now! Not when I'm so close!"**_

 **Pyramide. South America.**

Red energy bolts summoned by the small kid in the black suit with horn-like hairstyle, were counterattacked by the green energy bolts.

Doom and Klarion clashed in epic magical duel, while Diana went to the Paradise Island to meet with her mother and decide where they will hide the parts of the key again.

"You have already lost, Doom!" laughed Klarion. "You will not get to the island in ti…" hand in the metal glove grabbed the face of the face of annoying entirely young Lord of Chaos.

"Now tell me..." he got the child closer to his mask, who pulls the strings?"

 **Themiscyra. Near the opened Gates of Tartarus.**

Hades held Diana by her throat, rising her high in the air.

"Wait a minute, dear." Said he to Hippolyta, who tried to rise. "I will punish your daughter and then… well I had a lot of time and I invented a lot of ways to punish you."

Bolt of plasma hit his left side, making him release the Wonder Woman.

"you shouldn't try to trick or anger Doom, in the end what waits you is just a demise." Figure in the armor made of _eternium_ and black cloak behind his shoulders had his smoking palm raised in the god's direction.

"So you are the Doom, Slayer of Gods?" he smirked. "I had expected someone higher."

Hades raised his fist and threw a punch in Naruto's direction, opened palm caught and the shock wave nearly destroyed everything around them.

"This armor is made of _eternium_ , fusion of _vibranium_ and _adamantium_. Even god will kill to have something like this." Armored fist met Hades' chin and powerful uppercut sent him in the air. Not letting the god prepare the counterattack, Naruto grabbed his leg and threw him into the wall.

Hades raised to his feet and spitted something golden on his dark glove. Ichor. He had already made him bleed. Hades raised his head, but all he saw was armored fist. Barrage of punches fell on his body. He tried to block but with no result.

He cannot withstand such attacks for long, somehow he felt that his powers were slowly vanishing, as if someone was sapping them out of him. Another hit made him puke a pile of blood on the ground. Red blood. Hades understand that he cannot win this fight. If it continues any longer he, without a doubt, will be beaten to death.

Of course the gods don't die. They return to the core, to the Source, to rest and prepare for their return. But Hades had no intention of returning to it. But Naruto had no intention of letting him run.

Once again Naruto grabbed the god, but this time by his cloak.

Hades noticed that slight red aura surrounded his opponent. In eyelashes of his mask glowed the unholy flame.

"They say that gods always defeat the demons. But what if the demon is more powerful than a god? The answer is simple: this will be one-sided beating."

"How?" managed to ask the well-beaten God of Death.

"My abilities of the Chosen and the God Slayer gives the power to… 'equal' the fields a bit. That's why you are spitting nice red blood instead of that stinky golden ichor." He threw him to the opened Gates. "And touch of the Shinigami, which I received several hours after my birth, made me immune to your powers." He raised his hand and blast of plasma destroyed the key. "Adios."

'You dealt with him." Said Diana, who stopped near him, alongside her mother.

"And Faust is dead." Said he getting the talisman Faust used from the rags and dust he was turned into.

"Now, let us test if I didn't spend my time in vain, learning the magical arts." Said Naruto raising the amulet. Bright light blinded them for several seconds and when they opened their eyes again, all Amazons were back to normal and amulet turned into dust.

Several minutes later, Naruto prepared the jet to leave the island.

"So what about the proposal?" asked Naruto.

"I'm thinking that I will take it." Said Hippolyta.

"My Queen!" one of the Amazons, with long, fiery red hair, stopped near Queen, pushing the crowd of her fellow Amazons aside. "You cannot!"

"Queen raised her elegant brow.

"Why?"

"Because you cannot let this… this… man in royal family of Themiscyra." Said she.

"Artemis… what are you…"

"She is right, my Queen…" said a blonde amazon dressed in white.

"Aresia…"

"Amazons love you, my Queen, but we will not tolerate the man in power."

In the coming silence the laughter of the King and the Queen, accompanied by the Diana's one, was heard especially clear.

"I will not marry your Queen, if that is what you fear. Our Alliance was created to save the people of the kingdoms, who were the part of it. We live in dangerous time, Gods of old returns to Earth and new ones rise to power. Only together we can stand against the hostile forces that gather against us. Your Queen has chosen your safety over her pride and old grudges against other world. Respect her decision, because all her sacrifices are for you."

With those words, he went inside the jet and amazons finally got silent.

"If there only were more men like him." Said Hippolyta.

"There are." Said Diana. "Not all of them are monsters."

"And those who are?" asked Aresia, who silently appeared near them.

"That's why I will be there." said Diana, walking to the jet.

"What will you do there, daughter?" asked the Queen.

"I have started the study of jurisprudence. Maybe with words I will save as much lives as I do with my fists." Answered Diana.

Several minutes later the jet left the air over the island.

 **With Cheetah. Inside her personal apartment**.

In working for Luther and by extension, for government were several pluses. Hologram to mask her appearance, apartment in rather nice part of the New-York and even paychecks.

Apartment was rather new, so when she heard the noise behind the door, Barbara decided to check it. When she opened the door large box nearly fell on her head. Fortunately, she managed to catch it.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought because this building is rather new I was the only one on this floor." Said a nice female voice, from somewhere behind the box. Barbara accurately placed the box on the floor and finally managed to look at the one, who disturbed her.

Before her stood the beautiful, raven haired woman, dressed in business suit. In her hands was even bigger box and she hold it easily. Right now she placed it on the floor, to not bother her new neighbor.

She stretched her hand. "Diana Prince, advocate."

Barbara took it. "Barbara Ann Minerva, doctor of biology and genetic engineering."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Marvel or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Dark Sorcerer.**

 **Chapter VII.**

 **Your past will find you… sooner or later… So keep the place on your wall, where you place the cut off heads of your enemies, ready for new trophies.**

 **Naruto Von Doom, sharpening his weapons before the duel with Jiraya.**

 **Konoha. Hokage's cabinet.**

Tsunade looked at the two men, who stood in her office, aside from now retired Sarutobi, Jiraya and Kakashi bared the most blame for current situation with Naruto. If both had been doing their duties right…

But past is the past and right now Tsunade needed the skills of those two. Judging by the rumors she gathered and information she received from Sasuke, Naruto settled really well in the other world, now king of country with an army of metal warriors at his back and call, he was too independent and dangerous to deal like others often did with rouge jinchuricki.

Killing him will lead to too much political mess, kidnapping is nearly impossible. So, Tsunade decided to send the ones, who were to blame for such situation in first place.

Jiraya… whose perverse nature kept him away and the one who blamed Naruto for Minato's death. Kakashi… who envied Naruto for being his sensei's true son.

They will either bring him back or die trying. That she was sure in.

"Kakashi… Jiraya… From you two, alongside the old fossils this mess started. Now it is time for you to deal with it." Said she.

"What must we do?" asked Jiraya.

"Go through the gates. Find Naruto or Doctor Doom, as he calls himself now. Beat him up until he surrenders, or use another means to subdue him, or just simply kill him. Village need the demon vessel inside our walls. Not out."

Both of them nodded, Jiraya with grim expression, Kakashi with a smirk, hidden by his mask.

 **Unknown location**.

Aresia looked how waves hit the board of the ship. Since she became the leader of the and the high priestess of the Cult of Ares, which still existed inside the Amazon society, she decided that, like Hippolyta, she needed allies.

Her spies in outside world, which were always sent by the cult, from century to century, gathered the information, which led to the organization, that opposed Doom and others.

Cabal.

They waited for her right when she left the ship.

Vandal Savage. Brain. Queen Bee. Lex Luthor. Ra's Al Ghul.

They made a welcoming gesture.

Now she, Aresia, was one of them.

 **Unknown place. Several weeks later**.

Jiraya looked over the reports, given to him by his spies. He didn't expect this mission to be easy, but he had never expected it to be _that_ hard.

Getting inside the country was feat of its own, breaching the security inside and evading an army of doombots was nearly impossible and then there still was castle's security and Naruto… well not Naruto anymore, Dr. Doom.

The Tyrant of Latveria.

Jiraya knew, when the fight was lost even before the start, that's why he survived for so long, his talent to see such situations and evade them ensured this. But right now he was forced to deal with such situation, moreover it was the one, which he made by himself.

To Kakashi no such dilemma existed. He wanted to get in, kill the bastard and let his sensei rest in peace.

He never though that in peace will rest he.

 **Castle Doom. With Naruto**.

Nearly all members gathered together, but this time, one more empty seat was placed near the table.

"My dear friends, started he, today, there is one more member in our little circle and finally, a woman. Please, treat her well, or she will kick your asses, Hipollyta. Queen of Themiscyra."

"Doom, you present her like a prized warrior on arena, please greet a lady, properly. A bit of a courtesy will not hurt." said Dracul.

"Son of a Dragon, speaking about manners and courtesy." Said Aquaman. "What is happening to this world."

"Maybe it is changing to the better, Arthur? You are Arthur, after all, Atlanna's firstborn." Said Hippolyta, slowly walking to her seat.

"You knew my mother?" raised his brow Arthur.

"Yes…" answered Hippolyta. "we were allies once. Before… her marriage to the king."

Aquaman became silent after these words, banishment of his mother, by the king's decree, was still something that he wasn't prepared to talk about. The fact that all searches for his mother were in vain… didn't boost his mood in right direction.

"Anyway." Said Teth-Adam. "We need to decide our course of action. Justice League slowly gathers the power. Cabal attacks all, who aren't on their side, or just oppose the core members. It will be a matter of days, till their interests shall cross with ours. And I don't want to deal with all their shit when we could have stopped them before they could have done something!"

Table barely survived when his fist connected with it, but enchantments managed to hold the nearly godly power. Fortunately, Naruto had enough mastery of arcane arts to prepare for his nasty temper.

"Gentlemen… and lady." Started the king of Latveria. "We stand before the global problem. Global enough to destroy this world to atomic dust. Society of insane people and murders, who believe themselves to be higher and better, than others, wishes to take not only our lives and freedoms, but also set course for evolution of entire humankind. They see themselves as gods. And we must become their godslayers."

 **Unknown location. Laboratory of Doctor Strange**.

Strange looked at the results of the another experiment on the screen of the monitor. Many years has passed since he stepped his path. Many failures, many losses. He started as 'short man, with big ambitions' and now he works for those, who will shape the history of humankind.

Just like he dreamed.

Men-Beasts were failed project, Titan also didn't give him what he wanted, but this time… yes maybe this time he will manage to fix that genetic mistakes that shackle humanity.

Hugo walked to armored door and tapped a password on the lock. It slowly opened, letting him get inside. Huge was greatly honored, when Lex Luthor appointed him as head scientist in one of his project, as he said: "You have a talent in monster creation, Hugo. So do not disappoint me. Especially with all that alien tech that I gathered for you." And Hugo did as he was asked.

Looking at the large tank, where floated, large, muscular, grey-skinned humanoid figure, he smiled, as other scientists worked over it.

He was asked to make a monster.

And he made one.

Meanwhile, his sponsor, Lex Luthor was creating another master plan to deal with the Superman. Since kryptonite and science failed him and he needed said stone and other vitamin injection for his own use, he decided to use magic against the Blue Boyscout.

However, the relic found by his mystics, may have emitted the great deal of power, but was absolutely useless in utilizing said power. So, Lex sat in his chair, in front of the strangely shaped cross, which held enough power, to deal with the Superman, yet he had absolutely no idea, how to use it.

Until…

" **Do you need something… Mister Luther?"**

Voice had absolutely no source, and seemed to talk right in his head, which scared Luthor quite greatly, he had spent a lot of time, protecting his mind from the different kinds of invaders, who can manipulate people at their will.

But that unknown voice… or rather its owner, easily pierced all defenses that he, and other members of the Cabal, helped each other to create.

"Who are you? Where are you?" asked looking around.

" **On the table."** Was his answer.

Luthor turned to the table and to his shock cross glowed with eerie blue light. He saw how circles opened and closed, like somebody was looking throght the cross, opening and closing his or her eyes.

" **I'm Tenebrus, The Binder. I serve the King Beneath The Black. And Tenebrae have a proposition for you, Lex Luthor."** said the voice.

"What do you want?" asked Luthor.

" **We want the champion; we want the dead. Bring us the champion and Tenebrae will give you what you wish. Power to slay your enemy, army to instate your rule, world to conquer and war to test your weapons."** said Tenebrus.

"Who do you want? And how can I do it?" asked Luther.

" **This artifact is a key. It is a portal to the universe where my master dwell. You will open the door. You will bring us the one called Solomon Grundy. And you will lead the armies of Tenebrae into battle."** Lex took the cross in his hands and images of another earth flooded his mind.

In this version of Earth, the Second World War ravaged the Earth. He saw different versions of meta-humans, protecting or destroying the Earth. He saw Berlin where Joker's Daughter prepared to made a pact with Tenebrae, he saw Edward Nigma, who made and remade different weapons.

He also saw many others. He looked in the way of Gotham, but haven't found any trace of Batman. In Metropolis there was no trace of Superman. But he could sense the kriptonian through the cross, definitely there was someone there, someone, who he needed to get rid of.

"You will have Grundy, meanwhile… prepare my army!"

 **With Naruto. Unknown time later**.

He felt how magic was twisting, shaping into new form, under the mad will of one man. And this madness was very familiar to him. Lex Luthor is hard to forget, his insanity is even harder to. This time, he also heard the call to gathering, not to his usual one, with the members of Illuminati, but to the one in the Tower of Fate. With wave of his hand he disappeared in the green glow of portal.

When Naruto appeared in the Tower of Fate, he had found that except the owner, there were a lot of guests. Raven, daughter of Trigon and one of the most powerful mages of her generation. Zatanna, smart and brave, not as powerful as Raven, but certainly still dangerous. Near Raven sat a girl with grey skin, with very noticeable hairstyle, it seemed like horns, and her hair being pink made it even more extravagant. Jinx, the Mage of Bad Luck.

Near her sat another grey-skinned girl, with red and black hair, dressed in the goth clothes sat near her. As Naruto deduced, it was Argent, heroine from New Zealand. He himself appeared on the right sight of Doctor Fate. On his left side sat his trusty wife, Inza.

One of the seats was given to the female magician in the red cape with red marks on her face, who constantly gripped the three-eyed metal skull in her hands. Pandora. To Naruto's right, without a doubt, to try to subdue him, if something happens, sat Jason Blood.

On one of the seats was a living plant, seriously, that's how you can describe Dr. Alec Holland if you wished. His massive figure hovered over them, like a grim reminder of what will happen, if they will not behave.

On the last seat was the man, who Naruto greatly despised, who he wanted to see dead, strangled by his own hands or burned to a crisp by his plasma bolts. John Constantine. The bastard of bastards. Only one, who he wanted dead just because he didn't like him.

It was rather strange. Constantine was a bastard, but their paths have never crossed. The hatred between them started at their first meeting. Like the knight and the dragon, they quickly understood that none of them will rest, while other still breathed.

Actually something like that happened between Naruto and Fate too, but to a lesser degree, that's why Naruto rarely left Latveria. His ability to made friends, enemies and frenemies alike was as handy as it was dangerous.

But this time all these people decided to cooperate and place their differences behind them, at least for a time.

"I thank you, for answering my call. All of you had felt the recent disturbance and this alone was enough to trouble me. But something else happened, something that forced me to ask for your help." said Fate.

"Cut the crap already, Fate." Said Constantine, who had already place his legs on the table and lightened his cigarette. "And tell us already what happened."

In response, Fate just raised his hand and a golden sphere appeared in it. "At first the several crimes happened, to a naked and inexperienced eye they couldn't be linked together. But to us…"

"Hmm…" said Naruto. "If I remember correctly all this metals are needed in different magical rituals. But all they, had one more thing in common: they can transfer and keep the magical energy. Whatever the one, who was behind this, tried, it is something big, the number of materials stolen speaks about this. I cannot even imagine what they try to build, let alone, how will they start it. Whatever it will be it will need a lot of energy."

"This isn't the most interesting thing that happened. Solomon Grundy was kidnapped." said Doctor Fate.

Room instantly became silent.

"What do you mean, kidnapped?" asked Zatanna. "He several foot tall undead and nearly unstoppable zombie."

"Whoever did it was powerful and skilled, footage from several crime places and different… things that we had found on the destroyed hiding place of Grundy, proved that it has been done by the same group of people."

"But who will need to kidnap Solomon Grundy?" asked Raven.

"Wrong question." said Naruto. "Why that someone needed to kidnap Solomon Grundy, will be the correct question."

 **One of the wastelands used by Lexcorp to test new weapons**.

Lex Luthor was happy, finally for the long period of time, he had a really good chance to deal with the Superman… if of course his partner will hold his word. Lex placed the case, that he carried on the table in his tent. Inside was an injector with the strange green liquid.

As he injected himself, he felt how power surged through his veins, slowly Lex left the tent and went to the one of the big trailers. Inside one was the sedated, if such term can be applied to zombies, Solomon Grundy, inside the other one…

Lex slowly got inside the trailer and placed his legs in the special device, instantly different machines clad them into massive armored boots. His spine, chest and arms, soon everything was clad in the green and violet armor.

He stepped out of his trailer prepared to meet his benefactor.

Slowly, he went to the giant gates, guarded by the Vixens.

"Are you sure that this must be done, Luther?" asked Cheetah.

"Mr. President, Cheetah, you still work for me, if of course you don't want any trouble with the law, meta-human control or animal control." said Luthor. "I should have punished you for such a show of blatant disrespect and distrust. But fortunately for you, you are quite good at what you do. So I will let it slide… for now."

Cheetah tched and became silent, she wanted to be done with it and return to her apartment, to her research and her friend. Young lawyer was smart, beautiful and was a good listener. She was her best friend and two strong women they found a lot of things to speak about, which they shared in common. Cheetah was interested in the law, miss Prince – in her biology research. And both liked cats.

The only thing that they cannot agree upon was their view on life. Cheetah believed that if you will not help yourself nobody will, Diana believed in helping others and second chances. But both had too much respect to each other to start the argument over something like this.

Sometimes Cheetah found herself looking at her in much more intimate way than it was supposed to be. Damn all these animal hormones! It looked like after her transformation something twisted in her psyche and hormonal balance.

When she first found this, Cheetah freaked out and panicked, but it was long time ago. Now she once again armed herself with her scientific knowledge and tried to create the vaccine. She believed that what that strange cult did to her was the aftereffect of some strange mutagen, like all scientists, doctor Barbara Ann Minerva didn't believe in magic.

Yoga helped her to calm down her body and mind, different other teachings and several deep meditations taught her control, now she wasn't afraid that she will lose control and rock her only friend's bones, while they were drinking tea on kitchen.

Hand on her shoulder returned her to reality, ripping her from pleasant thoughts about Diana Prince. Thalia stretched her hand in the direction of the gates, where was Lex Luthor in his battle suit.

Gates, made by the instructions given by Tenebrus seemed to be completely black and perfectly clean, but it was just an illusion. In reality this arc was covered in magical runes and words of languages long forgotten.

" **Use the cross."** said the voice in his head, and Luther obliged raising the cross over his head, blue lightning struck from the cross into the gates. All symbols and letters glowed with blue light, consuming the energy of the artifact. **"This is it. The artifact is synchronized with the gates. Use it to get our world. Bring us our champion."**

"Don't worry." thought Luther. "I will do it."

" **Good. Now attach the cross to your armor. It will activate at your will."**

Luther placed the cross on his stomach and it instantly melted with his armor. Lex get inside the trailer and using his enhanced strength get Grundy out of it. He touched the cross and left with the bright blue flash.

 **Tower of Fate**.

"They had left." said Doctor Fate.

"We all can sense this, good doctor." Said Naruto. "But the question is, to which dimension, to which earth?"

"I think I can help you with this." said a voice from the door. Woman dressed like a sorceress, with a long violet hair and a tattoo on her neck, stepped inside the room.

"Tala." Said Doom. "Faust's former apprentice. What do you wish."

"Right now all struck deals and join some kind of alliances. I wish to join yours." said she.

"We are not even officially gathered." said Raven.

"Oh, Raven, my dear, we both know what those words mean. You need a help and I can provide it. But in return, you must invite me in your little inner circle. My work for government slowly strangled my research in magical area. I need to return to it." said she. " _And the fact that two most powerful mages on Earth are here is also a plus."_

"As I hate to say it… and you know how big my pride is… we need her." Said Doom.

"As I hate to say it… Doom is right." followed him Doctor Fate. "We will get you in circle, or whatever you think we are, if your information is worthy."

"Oh I have much more than pesky information." said Tala, getting a glass with glowing black rock inside. "I brought you... magic."

Several days later every member of the new circle of mages finally managed to pinpoint the source of the strange energy.

"Well…" said Doom. "Since we all decided to tug in. We need a name for ourselves."

"I already have one, said Fate. From this moment on, through us are recreated the Sentinels of Magic." And before everyone in the room, even Tala, appeared the magical watch, the symbol of the Sentinel.

"Good. Now let's move on and kick some asses." said Doom.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, Marvel or any other comics, games or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Dark Sorcerer.**

 **Chapter VIII.**

 **War… war never changes. But since when there were a fucking Nazi zombies in it?!**

 **Naruto Von Doom. Conflict with Tenebrae.**

 **DC Bombshells Universe. Secret Facility of Amanda Waller.**

Amanda Waller learned many harsh lessons in her life. She created her Bombshells to fight against the threats never before seen. Or seen and forgotten. When Hitler rose to power in the Germany it worked like a catalyzer to much worse things.

Powers of old, dangerous and thirsty for human souls and flesh returned to this world, aliens crashed on their planet. Meta-humans popped out everywhere. Order was needed, and order will be upheld, through her loyal soldiers.

Right now she worked over her new project. She deduced, that if the undead were real, then many other things were also worthy of her research and with help of doctor Kimiyo Hoshi and 'Big Barda' Free, her right and left handed maidens, she was now looking at the transdimensional gate, courtesy of her science brigade.

However, she had never expected that it will activate on its own creating the rift in space continuum, leaving several people behind.

"Amanda Waller." said the one, in strangely shaped armor and covered by black cloak. "Why am I not surprised, that you are nearby, when world is about to be blown to hell."

His presence was overwhelming, but Waller managed to calm herself. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked she.

"I'm Doctor Doom." answered he. "And you, miss Waller, were a large thorn in my side, back in my own dimension."

"You know her?" asked Fate.

"Our version of her. When you need to do the dirty work through the dirtiest way possible… You need Amanda Waller." answered Naruto, "Unfortunately, right now we need someone like her, to deal with Luthor."

"Luthor?" asked Waller. "How Alexander Luthor got into this mess?"

"Not Alexander, Lex. Lex Luthor." answered Doom. "Our version of Luther, bent on world domination and clad in battle armor."

"Well…" Amanda knew that Alexander was dangerous man, but the version from another world seemed even worse. She knew what she needed to do, but it took a lot from her to recognize that she was completely helpless. "Looks like the best course of action will be unite against our foes."

 **Meanwhile, with Lex**.

Armored figure of Lex Luthor, with Solomon Grundy in his hand, appeared inside the magical circle. In front of him, stood the bald man in white suit. Several armed soldiers, in form of the Third Reich regime, pointed their weapons at him.

"Greetings, Lex Luthor. I serve the King Beneath the Black. Have you brought what you promised?" asked he.

Instead of answering Lex threw the motionless form of Grundy to his feet.

"Good. Rise Solomon Grundy, be reborn on Monday!" said Tenebrus, raising his arms in the air. Lightning shoot from his fingers into the motionless form of Grundy. For several minutes nothing happened, but soon Solomon rose to his feet.

He opened his eyes glowing with blue light, raised his head and roared.

"I think I fulfilled my end of the bargain." said Luthor. "Where is an army you have promised me."

"Patience, Lex Luthor, patience." said Tenebrae. "With each day, our armies grow and soon when we will cover this world… You will have your army. Right now though… let me introduce our other allies. Joker's Daughter…"

Woman in cabaret dancer's outfit made a reverence.

"…Brother Night…"

Man in form of the Nazi officer nodded.

"And Zattanna and Constantine, Daughter's guest… and a spy-turned-pet."

Woman in fishnets and cabaret dress nodded as did the… rabbit with cigarette in his mouth.

 **One of the many battlefields of the Second World War**.

Baroness Paula Von Gunther swore her alliance to Tenebrae for the treasures that they promised her. Themyscira, its woman, riches and that she will wish for. King Nereus, their new ally will have the seas, she will have the riches and Tenebrae will have the dead.

But also she wanted to prove that she is the mightiest woman on this earth, the rightful ruler who walks upon it. That's why she followed Diana the Amazon Princess to this distant location in Europe. She needed the worthy enemy to prove herself.

"This is the end, Amazon." Said she. "As you can see, the new Tenebrae Battalion will claim your allies, still alive and those, who are already dead."

"We battled your kind before and sent them to the depth of Tartarus where they belong!" screamed she throwing her lasso in the direction of the Baroness. However, she grabbed the lasso and pulled Diana back, towards her.

First of the Baroness hit her abdomen with tremendous force. All too familiar to the Diana.

"Your speed, your force… What are you?"

"I'm the Baroness, I rule my Barony and protect those within it. This bargain have I made with Tenebrus the Binder and his army of Tenebrae. I will not let humankind pass of this earth. I will protect those devoted to me. I will even let you have your pet… Isn't peace through submission an amazon virtue after all?" asked she as Diana and Trevor fought the undead.

However, something happened exactly the same moment Diana decided to answer the remark.

At first everyone on the Earth had felt it. Like the feeling of coming dread. Then came the sound… like the heavy artillery's projectile flew at your position and it happened all around the world. Then it happened. It hit the Earth.

Flaming meteor fell somewhere in the arctic ice. But all, who knew at least something about the powers of this world, felt that it wasn't usual meteor. It was something else.

Somewhere in the melted ice, slowly covered by snow, lied a beautiful grey skinned woman. She clenched the golden trident in right and lasso in the left hand.

She was slowly covered by snow, until metal hands didn't dig her out. Figure in dark robes took her bridal style and carried her away, through the blizzard, slowly disappearing in it.

Meanwhile, in Europe, Baroness and Diana slowly breathed in and out after all that happened in last seconds. But Baroness wasn't given any time to collect her thoughts and armies, several explosions scattered her warriors behind her.

"Well this is certainly a new level of a saying 'Good Nazi is dead Nazi'." Came a male voice from behind them. Both women turned and saw a man dressed in black combat gear, with long brown hair, half mask covering the lower part of his face and metal left arm that shone even in darkness of the night.

"Fortunately I have enough explosives to make dead stay, well… dead."

"I do not know who you are, but believe me, soon you will bow to the might of… ack!" she was forced to duck, as Diana inserted her fingers into the earth, ripped the good chunk of it out, and threw it into the Baroness.

"For all that you fight like one, you are no amazon!" said she standing proud.

"Hey lady! Take cover!" something flew past her and landed right in the swarm of the Tenebrae. Seconds later it exploded leaving only the destroyed bodies lying all around.

"Very impressive, I must say, stranger." said Baroness looking at the man in the half mask. "Who are you, you are certainly not of this world, Tenebrae can sense something like this."

"Name is Bucky." answered he, grabbing something from his belt. "But the likes of you, call me Winter Soldier." He threw a spherical object in the direction of the Baroness. With nasty way it beeped even the dead Tenebrae understood that it was dangerous.

They jumped over it, protecting the Baroness from harm.

Bright flash blinded everyone for several minutes, also vaporizing the undead. Bucky protected his sight with his googles and now, with battle knife in one hand was aiming for the kill.

But what happened next stopped him in his tracks. Wounded soldiers, prisoners as he presumed, and soldiers of both armies ran away from something.

"Help! Help us!" screamed they. "The dead came to the camp for prisoners!"

"You see…" said the Baroness. "Between the two armies, I'm your only path to salvation. Kneel or become the Tenebrae, your choice."

"Wonder Woman…" said the huffing female doctor, who managed to run to her position. "The undead, the came to our camp, killed so many… so many… And the prisoners, the Nazis… they are loose!"

"They are not loose." huffed the Winter Soldier. "They are trapped, alongside us."

"With army of Tenebrae in front of you…" said Baroness clapping the neck of her undead horse "And the army of Tenebrae behind… you are trapped now, Wonder Woman. Kneel and find your salvation in your servitude to me!"

"My sisters had already fought the Tenebrae. Fought and vanquished!"

Instead of answer, Baroness showed Diana her hands. The princess gasped.

"Amazon gauntlets? Where did you take them?"

Baroness smiled and took away the carpet that covered the back of her horse. "As you said, the King Beneath the Black fought your people, too, Diana… and just as with the dead, he keeps what he claims." Horse started to glow with blue, ethereal light.

It sprouted two large, bat-like wings and spread it wide, with Baroness, once again on its back, looking down with triumphant smile.

"TENEBRAE! ATTACK!"

"Retreat!" screamed Diana.

"To where?!" screamed one of the terrifying men, there is no place to hide.

"Over there is the cave!" screamed the Winter Soldier and pointed in the direction of the cave, continuing to shot the undead.

"No! German soldiers to me, you must return to the army and continue to serve the Third Reich!"

"The POWs, the Nazis…" started the doctor, but one of the soldiers shut her up.

"NO! Gun down the Kraut bastards. Do What you should have done days ago!" but golden lasso hit them like a whip. "If you are living, GET INSIDE!"

"You see." Said Baroness, speaking with the Tenebrae. "There is no quarrel beside the dead. And Diana cannot commend even her followers. Smoke them out! Dig out the trees and burn them!"

 **Meanwhile in the cave**.

"Listen to me! LISTEN TO ME!" screamed Diana gaining attention of everyone. "This is what you have chosen! This chaos! This conflagration! You turned your back on your people, because all humankind, beyond the land, the race, the faith, were still your people!"

"Blind Wretched! Hateful! That you could look on your fellow creatures and see strangers, see enemies. You chose hate and now you are allies and servants of death. And you have made him your master. Is this what you desire? Corpses? Rot? Oblivion?! You going to held to such believes? To your petty hatred? To desire for killing? To thoughts of being righteous and noble men?"

She stretched her lasso. "Surrender. Submit to me. And redeem yourself for what you have made of this world." They kneeled in front of her touching her golden lasso.

"AGH!" screamed Baroness on her flying nightmare. "Fools! Scum! Abominations! You betrayed your homeland, you betrayed your fathers!" screamed she to the German soldiers, who ran alongside the Allies' soldiers and fought the Tenebrae.

But she was forced to shut up as bullet from the Winter Soldier's rifle nearly pierced her skull and Wonder Woman's lasso grabbed the nightmare's neck.

"We cannot repeat the crimes of our beloved generations simply because they are beloved." started Diana pulling her lasso and forcing the mare to land. "We cannot raise our children as our parents raised us. The world moves forward. Ours is different time." Losing her balance Baroness fell from her mount and Diana attacked her while she was falling.

"We must create something better than that from what we came. Now stand and FIGHT!" Back of the rifle hit the head of the Baroness and the fell, clenching her head. Winter Soldier pointed his rifle at the Baroness. But Diana placed her hand upon it.

"NO more deaths for today we will not give the Tenebrae more soldiers." Bucky nodded and lowered his rifle.

"No matter what you say, we will have the world." said she as blue sparks covered her gauntlets. In bright explosion of blue energy, she disappeared. Diana grubbed the reins of the nightmare and starched her hand to her companion.

"Come Steve Trevor. We have a work to do." said she.

"Is it a private party or can I tag in?" asked the Winter Soldier, riding another nightmare.

"Of course. Winter Soldier, isn't it?"

"That's my code name. I'm James. Sergeant James Barns."

 **AN: Happy 9** **th** **of May to all! Again ;)**


End file.
